Mimpi Perpisahan
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Sebuah mimpi yang nyata untuk terjadi....sebuah kenyataan yang terjadi seakan-akan seperti mimpi....apakah ini kenyataan? ataukah mimpi?....bagaimana menurutmu?


**TSUKUYOMI-TSUKI**

**-**

**-**

**PROUDLY PRESENTS**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE!!!**

**ALERT : Gak tanggung akibatnya**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**HAVE A NICE READ**

**-**

**Bleach© Kubo Tite**

**MIMPI PERPISAHAN**

Ichigo berdiri di sebuah padang es. Sekelilingnya berwarna putih dan langitnya berwarna biru gelap. Tak ada siapapun di sini. Begitu sepi, tak ada tanda kehidupan yang terlihat. Sekelilingnya tertutup dengan es dan salju. Angin bertiup, akan tetapi angin tersebut kering dan dingin. Salju berjatuhan dari langit. Pohon-pohon yang ada tertutup es sehingga mereka tampak seperti pohon es.

Nun jauh disana, Ichigo melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri dibawah pohon yang tertutup es. Gadis itu menengadah menatap pohon tersebut. Ichigo mengenal sosok itu. Sosok bertubuh kecil dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam berkilau. Walaupun hanya terlihat sosok belakangnya saja, Ichigo sudah tahu, gadis itu adalah Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Ia terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan hingga akhirnya ia telah berada di belakang Rukia. Antara Ichigo dan Rukia hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter saja.

"Rukia?"

Gadis yang mengenakan kimono dan hakama berwarna putih itu menoleh perlahan kearah Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum kepada Ichigo.

"Hoi, kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau memakai pakaian serba putih begitu?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum, ia tidak menjawab akan tetapi kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah pohon es tersebut.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Ichigo

Rukia kembali menoleh kearah Ichigo, ia masih tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Entahlah", sambungnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?", Ichigo mulai bingung. Ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada Rukia.

Rukia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Aku ingin mengucapkan salam."

"Salam?" ulang Ichigo bingung. Rukia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku pulang", ucap Rukia pelan.

"Selamat datang", Ichigo menanggapi.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar balasan salam Ichigo, ia tampak senang. Akan tetapi, Ichigo terlihat bingung. Saking bingungnya ia tak tahu harus berkata apa hingga untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi sepi dan hening.

Bulan purnama muncul di langit. Rupanya bulan tertutup oleh awan sehingga tak terlihat. Sesaat setelah bulan muncul, kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang tak terhitung banyaknya muncul entah dari mana.

"Kupu-kupu?" gumam Ichigo.

Rukia menjulurkan jemarinya hingga salah satu kupu-kupu tersebut hinggap di jarinya. Rukia menatap kupu-kupu tersebut dengan pandangan dan senyum yang sedih.

"Kupu-kupu adalah pertanda akan terjadinya suatu perubahan." Gumam Rukia perlahan.

Ichigo tertegun untuk sementara waktu. "Hoi Rukia, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu? Seperti bukan kau saja."

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab tiba-tiba angin yang kencang berhembus hingga mengaburkan pandangan mata.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Pamitnya

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ichigo tak mengerti.

Rukia kembali tersenyum memandang Ichigo. "Ke tempat yang sangat jauh." Jawabnya pelan

Ichigo terdiam, ia masih bingung.

"Ke tempat, dimana kita takkan bertemu lagi." Lanjut Rukia. Ichigo tertegun

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi, angin bertiup kencang sehingga mengaburkan mata. Ichigo masih terus menatap Rukia yang berada di depannya. Perlahan tubuh Rukia terurai menjadi jutaan kupu-kupu berwarna merah.

"TUNGGU!" teriak Ichigo sambil berusaha menggengam Rukia yang perlahan-lahan terurai menjadi kupu-kupu berwarna merah yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

&&&&

Ichigo membuka matanya, tangannya terkepal kearah atas. Segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Tangannya tergenggam, perlahan Ichigo membuka genggaman tangannya. Ichigo menggenggam seekor kupu-kupu berwarna merah. Perlahan kupu-kupu dalam genggamannya terurai menjadi abu merah yang menghilang ditiup angin

"Apakah ini mimpi? Atau kenyataan?"

**A/N : Sebuah fanfic yang aneh yang dibuat oleh Author yang sedang aneh juga…..review please?**


End file.
